Maryland railway station
0.450 | railexits0708 = 0.504 | railexits0809 = 0.431 | railexits0910 = 0.425 | railexits1011 = 0.502 | railcode = MYL | latitude = 51.546 | longitude = 0.0059 }} Maryland railway station is located in Maryland, an area of Stratford, in the London Borough of Newham in east London, England. It was originally known as Maryland Point, and is just east of Stratford station in Travelcard Zone 3, on the Great Eastern Main Line. The station was first opened on 6 January 1873, and was fully rebuilt in 1891 when the line was quadrupled.The Newham Story: Maryland Point It adopted its current name on 28 October 1940."News in Brief", The Times, 23 October 1940, p. 2. Of the four platforms, only those serving the 'slow' lines are in regular operation, the 'fast' line platforms being used only when necessary during temporary train path diversions. The station is one of the primary rail access points for the residential areas in the north of Stratford and the south of Leytonstone in east London. The area surrounding the station has seen much redevelopment in recent years, with ongoing improvements underway related to the nearby Olympic Park. Notably, the "Twisted Clock" timepiece/sculpture formerly installed outside Stratford Station has been relocated to Maryland. Train services The typical off-peak service is of six trains per hour to , and six to . The services are operated by Greater Anglia. Olympics Maryland station was closed between 27 July and 12 August 2012, during the 2012 London Olympics, as it would have been unable to cope with the large numbers of Olympics fans who would have used it to get to the venues in Stratford. Transport links London Bus route 69, 257, 308 and night route N8. Future Maryland station was added to the planned Crossrail route in August 2006, after campaigning by Newham Council, the London Transport Users Committee and others. The platforms are too short for Crossrail's ten-car trains, and extending them is prevented by geographical constraints. Crossrail has therefore committed to providing a full service, making use of Selective Door Operation, such that doors on some end carriages will not open. An agreement was also reached about improving access to the station. Crossrail trains are due to replace the present Shenfield Metro service in 2018, which will result in a greatly increased range of direct destinations served by trains from Maryland. In May 2012, train operator Greater Anglia announced the start of a half-million pound investment programme for Maryland Station, including redecoration, re-roofing of platform canopies, and repairs to guttering. Further upgrading of the station is expected in preparation for the arrival of Crossrail services in 2018. Services The station is served by Greater Anglia metro services between and . Trains depart in each direction every 10 minutes. References Gallery File:Maryland station slow look east.JPG|Looking east along slow platforms 1 and 2 File:Maryland station slow look west2.JPG|Looking west along slow platforms, towards Stratford File:Maryland station roundel.JPG|Station signage Category:Stratford, London Category:Railway stations in Newham Category:Former Great Eastern Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1874 Category:Railway stations served by Greater Anglia Category:Railway stations served by Crossrail Category:DfT Category D stations